


Shiny

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camaro is still here, Derek can have two cars, Derek's new wheels, Fluff, Jealousy, Jeemaro - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Behavior, he's kinda rich, it's possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeep and Stiles find that Derek has new wheels but Camaro isn't happy about how Jeep is looking at the Toyota</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Torako's art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/53251375103/jeemaro-to-settle-all-your-feels)

“Hey Stiles, can we drive down to-” Jeep stopped mid-sentence, almost stumbling on the steps as they walked out of the house. Parked on the other side of the road was a black Toyota. Sleek and brand new. Derek was leaning up against it, hands in his pockets, eyes settled on Stiles’ body that was walking a few steps behind Jeep. 

“Is that… Does Derek have a new car?”

“Huh?” Stiles looked up from his cellphone, he was probably texting Lydia or Scott about something, Jeep wasn’t paying much attention because that was a brand new car Derek was leaning against. The tires… wow… those were… they barely had any wear and tear. And the windshield was so clean and sparkly.

“Yeah I guess he does. Weird.” 

“Yeah it’s definitely… weird.” Jeep tilted his head as he gazed at the Toyota. 

“Hey Derek where’s the-“

Stiles’ sentence was lost as Jeep was thrown up against the side of his house. Stiles’ brow arched as he watched Camaro push into Jeep’s personal space as the blue haired human car shrunk against the wall with Camaro’s hands on either side of him, keeping him in place.

“What are you doing?” Camaro’s voice wasn’t harsh, but there was a certain sharpness and impatience in the question as he locked his red eyes with Jeep’s blue.

“I- uh- was- I just-“

“Were you checking out the Toyota?” 

Blue eyes widened with guilt and Jeep pressed his shoulders against the wall, trying to sink into it and disappear. “I wasn’t I just he and the it’s not what it looks but he was and over there and-  _shiny!_ ”

Cam’s brow rose, completely unconvinced, “Shiny?”

“He’s very shiny!”

“You were distracted by how shiny he was?”

“Um… kind of…”

“Kind of?”

Jeep chewed at his bottom lip nervously, “He’s attractive I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking of doing anything I was just looking I promise!”

Camaro didn’t say anything. He furrowed his brows and leaned forward, pressing his knee between Jeep’s thighs. Jeep cowered even more in Cam’s intense gaze that he simply couldn’t look away from. 

“I… I won’t look again, I promise. You’re much hotter than he is and I would never think of leaving you, really! I mean it! I just… I…”

Cam’s cold and serious expression didn’t falter. Jeep’s mouth opened and closed a few times but there were no more words. That’s when Cam’s lips curved up into a wicked smirk. 

“Good.”

Jeep exhaled loudly, rocking his head back on the wall. “Jesus Christ…”

Cam laughed, nosing Jeep’s cheek before kissing his neck. 

“You are hot when you’re jealous,” Jeep sighed, shaking his head and holding in a moan as Cam’s teeth sent shivers all the way down his spine.

“So… new car?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to Derek as they both watched their cars make out against the side of Stiles’ house…. such a weird thought.

“Yeah, I figured it would be easier to move the pack in something like this and well, Camaro gets some freedom if I have a different car. Or Isaac can drive one while I drive the other.” 

“Good plan.”

“Yup.”

“Should we break them up or just go?”

“Doesn’t look like they’re come up for air anytime soon and we’ll miss the previews if we don’t leave now.”

Stiles nodded, turning to open the Toyota’s passenger door while Derek moved to the driver’s side. Neither car noticed them leaving, especially when Camaro picked Jeep up, letting the blue haired car wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him inside and up to the guest bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> more of this madness can be found on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
